Beautiful Flaw
by sometimesiwrite99
Summary: She made him alive with a fire he never knew before. A fire that embellished his weaknesses in wonders. But, can fire continue burning in the face of war, especially when his flame is his downfall.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes opened in a haze as a figure stood over her. A dark figure, with an aura of some kind of evil wafting around his lanky form.

She tried to move her arms, knowing very well that any kind of attempts at freedom were nearly impossible.

"There is no use," He muttered as she wondered if he was staring at her. "You may try to escape but your attempts are futile." Rey slumped into her upright prison as the grips seemed to tighten around her wrists. She knew he was approaching her by the sound his heavy feet made on the metal floor, fear rose in her stomach.

"What do you want from me?" He felt the anger in her voice attack him, a defence mechanism that was a norm for prisoners who were experiencing spikes in sudden fear.

"I want your knowledge." He took a step closer to her, making his intimidation tactic stronger.

"But I know nothing useful to you." He laughed, knowing full well what she was hiding.

"I know that you have seen the map to Luke Skywalker," Her blood froze as she averted her gaze from his direction. "So, why not make it easy on yourself and tell me where he is."

"Never." She answered quickly with vigor. "Why would I tell a coward anyways? A strong leader who would make use of the map would not feel the need to hide behind a mask."

She smiled to herself knowing she bested her captor, but only for that moment. She looked back at him when she heard a click and within seconds the anonymous man had a face.

A handsome face.

A handsome face that did not match the darkness that lived inside him.

"Am I still a coward now, peasant?" Rey forced her eyes to the ground, knowing full well her words had gotten the best of her. "Now why don't you tell me about that map?"

"No." In her mind, Rey's voice boomed throughout the galaxy, like an atomic wave of sound, but in this small room, her voice resembled that of a mouse. Kylo knew she was breaking.

"Why don't we just speed up the process then." She felt an invisible weight wrap around her throat as Kylo's arm extended toward her. "Where is Luke Skywalker?" Rey's mouth clenched as she closed her eyes, trying to make the pain cease.

All she wanted was her home in Jakku. She did not want this adventure forced upon her. Yes, it was exhilarating and unlike anything she had ever done, but she did not wish to die in the process. There was still so much she wanted, like her family she missed so dearly….

"Stop this." She opened her eyes to see Kylo's hand shaking, struggling to keep a grasp on her. In that moment, she knew that the force was at her fingertips. Then, she locked eyes with him, letting the power flow through her veins. Her light power and his dark made a grey area as their opposing powers attacked each other, both lusting after opposite outcomes.

Then, he let go.

There was silence….

His eyes were stuck on hers, as feelings of weakness danced on their souls for tiny seconds. Her weakness was the way his eyes showed something other than the evil that the mask insinuated. His weakness was something he has never known before.

"You are going to tell me eventually," He pushed the weakness down into the floor as Rey perked up in her chair. "If it the last thing you do." He left her presence as soon as his sentence ended, wanting to get as far away from her as possible. When Kylo was a reasonable distance away, he let his mind wander as his feet pulled him towards the room of Leader Snoke.

What was she.

Something about her caused him more fear than he could grasp. A young, weak girl who he could crush in his palm within seconds. Why was she bringing this upon him?

But, he had never met many others like him, let alone a woman. A beautiful woman. But weakness could not be allowed for him, especially with his rank in the First Order. Maybe something else could rise from this, something he could put to his use. His steps stopped outside of Leader Snoke's room, letting his ideas settle in his mind before making a proposal.

One that could come to use for him and the members of the First Order.

He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

She fidgeted in her prison before realizing that any attempts of escaping were near impossible. Tears started to accumulate in her eyes as she realized this may be the end. Not just the end of her life, but the end of the resistance.

There has still got to be a way to escape.

Rey rattled her hands around her restraints as a storm trooper passed by the doorway. He stopped and examined her attempts of escape. She heard a snicker escape the storm trooper's mouth before she shot him a glare. He knew her attempts were useless. The storm trooper remained in his spot outside the door jam, musing of the idea of alleviating Rey of her pain in the least humane way.

Then an idea came to her.

"You will undo my restraints, leave the room and remember none of this." His snickering stopped as his head slowly turned in her direction, like a hawk watching his prey before pouncing.

"What did you just say?" He knew exactly what she was doing.

"You will undo my restraints, leave the room and remember none of this." His heavy boots echoed on the floor as he walked closer to her, gun in hand.

"Say that one more time and it will be the last thing you say." Rey focused her mind harder on her words, knowing that the power behind them could change her fate.

With the gun pointed at her, she spoke, "You will undo my restraints, leave the room and remember none of this." She then felt a horrible pain in her leg, a blistering pain. The smell of burning flesh wafted up to her nose as a high pitched scream escaped her mouth. The tears she had been holding in before were spilling out onto her cheeks as all ideas of escape left the hopeful light in her mind.

"That was a warning shot," The gun was steaming from its recent use, "If you try something like that again, we may need you to have a talk with Kylo Ren." Her blood ran cold at the name. Their last meeting had not been that successful, who knows what Kylo would do if he found out about her attempts at the force. At that, the storm trooper left the room, knowing his work of enforcing fear upon his prisoner was successful.

The pain in her leg continued to bubble and burn worse than any pain she had ever felt. Worse than the pain she felt in her stomach on Jakku when food was scarce for multiple days.

She blacked out, imagining freedom and prosperity.

She awoke hours later to the sound of heavy breathing. Her eyes opened to see Kylo Ren's mask, again making an ominous appearance on his handsome face.

"I heard about your attempt to free yourself using the force," She glared at him, knowing that with his mask on she was superior to him. "It's useless." He circled around her, stepping just out of her line of vision.

"But with me, it can be possible." There was a pause in the air as the room seemed to freeze.

"What do you mean?"

"I can be your teacher," He moved to her right, slowly lowering his gaze to meet hers. "I know you are strong with the force and with me as your teacher, you will be unstoppable."

Rey was speechless, how could she ever accept such an awful deal? Kylo saw the discontent in her eyes, knowing that her morals were already strong. He removed his mask. She lost all forms of dominance to him.

"Let's make a deal," Rey perked up, slightly, "If you can use the force on me and have me remove your restraints, you can go free. But if you fail, you will be my student and learn the ways of the dark side."

Sweat ran down her neck, leaving a trail of anxiety that ended in the pit of her stomach. This was her last chance at escaping, but at this kind of cost. If she failed, she was betraying the resistance and everything she believed.

"It's your turn to speak now girl."

"It's Rey." She uttered it with as much strength as she could muster.

"Ok then Rey," He moved his face inches from hers, she could see the pits of his eyes sizing up her small body. "Do your worst." She could feel the darkness in his words, making any light she sensed earlier become null. With the silence in the air, Rey took it as her chance to try her hand at her powers. This time, she closed her eyes, focusing in on Kylo before going into his thoughts. She felt the anger immediately. Anger mixed with resentment. She went further into his mind before seeing a glimpse of something that did not match that dark scenery.

A light.

It was more of a dull grey, but it stood out in the masses of black. Then she felt a wall.

"If you go any farther, I might rethink my plan." His voice shook as the wall pushed her back and her mind faltered, but only for a second.

She returned back to that grey and muttered, "You will undo my restraints, leave the room and remember none of this." And with those words, the light grew. The light morphed around her body and his as their eyes locked and the pits that were originally his eyes became fields of possibility. He moved towards her right hand and put his hand on top of hers, resting it there. There were tingles going between their hands, sparks of light emitting from his fingertips and traveling into hers.

Then just as quickly as it started, the sparks turned to waves. Waves of darkness.

"You didn't think it would be that easy?" The pits in his eyes returned and all possibilities of escaping burrowed themselves deep within her mind. He removed his hand from hers before putting his mask back on and leaving to exit the room.

He stopped.

"I will see you in 12 hours for our first lesson." Then he was gone, and so was her spirit.

He charged back to his quarters, feeling an unimaginable amount of rage coursing through his blood. The door to his quarters swung open and he threw his mask off his face, letting it clatter onto the dark ground. He ran to the mirror and stared at his reflection.

The light.

It was getting stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Kylo left her prison, a number of storm troopers led her to her new quarters. Not one or two storm troopers, but twenty.

"He's taking all the precautions for my possible escape." The thought made a smile form on her face. She wanted to laugh out loud at the idea of a big, terrible sith lord being afraid of one scavenger girl from Jakku. Maybe afraid was the wrong word, threatened seemed like the more accurate word to describe the need for an abundance of storm troopers. Rey stood up taller, he was threatened by her.

The silent state of the walk lasted for mere seconds before a storm trooper said, "There is no way of escape," Annoyance panged through Rey's mind. "Kylo Ren made the room special for you so no force user can escape. So, don't try anything." Maybe her threatening demeanor was not working in her favor.

Finally, she arrived in her new quarters, feeling a new atmosphere come upon her. She examined it with the intensity of a snake. Rather than one single chair in a dark room, there was a bed, dresser and bathroom in a slightly less dark room. With the recycled air of the ship, the room felt confining, maybe even more than that single chair. When Rey turned back around to dismiss the storm troopers, they had already left.

Now she was alone, a state of being she had become accustomed too. She sighed as she let her body drop onto her new bed, letting the comfort encompass her. The luxury of a bed, that she can call her own, is something that she never knew. On Jakku, her room consisted of an old ship that had crashed many years ago. And her bed was the cool floor as her blanket consisted of the warm air and her pillow was her arms. Every night, she would say goodnight to every part of her ship. The door, the wall, and the floor. Though these objects were inanimate, they kept her safe, knowing that she would be protected from the elements. Her ship was like the family she never knew.

Rey rolled onto her back to look at the ceiling as footsteps stomped around above her. If she listened hard enough, she could overhear a conversation. Maybe it was a storm trooper asking about orders or commanders discussing plans with other, more dignified leaders. This made her feel comfort. She was not alone. Rey began to doze off to the lull of feet and conversation before she heard an ear piercing scream. She sat up straight, immediately on high alert.

"Oh god please don't," It was a woman. "He's only five years old, take me instead."

"If you continue to not cooperate, I might kill both of you." It was the voice of Hux.

"No!" This word was yelled in a fury, "I will not let you."

There was more screaming that Rey could not distinguish before she heard a bang and one final scream, one that's caliber was louder than any other she heard, then silence. That's when she realized what she was below. She was directly below the torture rooms.

The silence that radiated around the room was more deadly than the yells before, the sound of death can make any person go silent with remorse. She could not handle it. Rey ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her before turning on the shower head and let the water droplets hit the ground.

Sound.

Rey sat against the exterior of the tub, letting the water waste down the drain. Though months ago she would have killed for that water, wastefulness was better than the silence that the end of a life brought.

For hours, she sat on the floor of that bathroom, letting the water run, letting all thoughts of death escape her aching mind.

She must have been sitting on that floor longer than she expected, because she heard footsteps enter her room. Rey did not bother to look, she knew only danger awaited her. But, she recognized his presence before he stepped in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" His lack of compassion increased her anger towards him.

"Thinking." She still could not look at him.

"That is pretty evident," Kylo noticed her blank stare into oblivion, " But we have work to do now, so save your thinking for later." She did not budge from her spot, she did not want to go into the rest of the ship. She did not want to hear the screaming of mothers saving their children. She did not want to hear the killing. She did not want to be a killer.

"No." She said it flatly, "I am not a murderer." Rey could sense Kylo's annoyance at her lack of cooperativeness.

"If you do not start walking out that door, I will become your murderer, so get up." She then looked up at him, their eyes locking. He could feel any prior levity breaking, she was distressed.

"Do you really want to do that?" Her words shocked him. No one spoke back to him, let alone denied a threat he gave. But, when he looked into her eyes, he knew that she knew the truth. Her calmness continued, making his annoyance level out to an overall discontent before sitting down next to her, on the filthy bathroom floor.

There was silence before he asked his first question, "What's wrong?"

She let her eyes trail to the ground before speaking, "I heard the most horrible death," She did not want to continue telling this murderer her pain, but who else could she confide in? "A child was being threatened and the mother sacrificed her life for him… why would anyone ever threaten a child?" Kylo knew this feeling just as well as she did, because he felt it everyday since she arrived.

"The first kill is always the hardest, you can never forget that kind of fear in someone's eyes. Then, when it leaves their eyes and turns into nothingness, you know there is no turning back." There was a silence between them as Rey let her eyes connect with his, this hurt him. He could sense his guard was falling, so he finalized this thought with, "But with a cause as noble as the First Order, every death is a necessity." Then the moment was over and he arose off the ground, lending her his hand, she did not take it. She followed him out the door, letting him lead her in whatever direction he found necessary. He stopped in front of a large, onyx door.

"Here is our destination." He put his palm out in front of him and the door slid open with ease as he ushered her in. Rey walked slowly into the room only to see darkness. Though this room was dark, she felt lightness, similar to the one inside of her. The dark and light were living compatibility, both opposing forces gaining power off the other.

"What is this room?" Rey felt Kylo's presence within a foot of her.

"This room is what I call the meditation room," She was intrigued, "Though most of this ship is filled with the dark side, this room has an equal amount of dark and light, just like how the universe should be." He sounded saintly in his preachings, allowing Rey to let the calmness of the room envelop her.

"So, what are we doing in this room?"

"Touch your palms to mine." She now knew he was within six inches of her.

"Why?"

"Just do it." She did it, letting her small hands rest on his large ones. "Now, I want you to read my darkness."

"What?" She was truly shocked by this remark.

"I want you to see what true darkness feels like and what can lead you down this path." She felt a tingle run through their hands as she wanted to enclose her fingers around his. "This path of darkness is your goal with my teachings, so seeing what true darkness feels like is important. Since this room is equally light and dark, my mind will not hide any of my memories, even the most painful of them." She nodded in the darkness before closing her eyes and escaping into the complexity that is Kylo Ren.

The first thing she saw was a young boy being held by a crying woman, presumably his mother. In this picture, she heard the woman saying muffled words, obviously distressed. She was repeating the same phrase over and over again, but Rey couldn't understand it. The cries of this woman were so contorted with sobs, she could not place the meaning. Then it hit her, "He's gone." Once she finally heard that, she looked around to see no father in sight. That's when the image faded into one of a teenage boy with a man who looked very similar to him. The man was drunk and sloppy, yelling profanities at the boy. The boy yelled back, just as angrily.

"You left us," The veins in his face were popping out. "You left me and Mom on our own, do you know what that did to her? We went days without knowing where the fuck you were, and now here you are, wanting to be my Dad? Fuck that, I don't need you. I don't need any of this. I don't need your fucking shit." Then a loud clap sounded, it was a hand making contact with a cheek. Kylo fell to the ground and the image faded again. Now, the terrifying face of Snoke filled her vision.

"Your family does not love you, do you really want to be around such distaste?" Kylo's eyes were filled with a red hot rage. "Your father left for years and your mother let him back in with no questions, do you want this?"

"No." His answer was immediate.

"Then join me, I can teach you the ways of the dark side and you can gain all the power and love you deserve." Kylo looked into his eyes with pure awe. "I can teach you how to make your father pay for his actions."

"That's exactly what I want." This image faded into dark, which stayed for many minutes. Rey began to pull away before she saw another image. This image showed Kylo again, but this image was lighter than the others, literally. The light side radiated in this image as a girl stepped into the frame. She was very petite, especially compared to his large stature. Her long blonde hair fell down her back as he pulled her into his arms, letting their lips meld together as happiness radiated off of him.

"I will never let you go." He said this between kisses and she placed her head on his chest, smiling. They were in a room on another planet and Kylo was not in his usual attire of black but rather a peasant outfit.

"You promise that we'll get married?" The girl looked so content that she could feel herself becoming happier.

"Once my job has finished, we will have the most grand of weddings." She kissed him again sweetly before pulling away.

"I still do not know what you do for work, why won't you tell me?" She said it teasingly but darkness suddenly shrouded his persona.

"Because it is a secret." She laughed before kissing him again, but leaving him feeling darkness in his soul.

Then it was finished. Rey pulled away from his mind to feel his gaze on her.

Not sparing a second, she asked a question, "Who was the girl?" His hands immediately left hers at this remark.

"Her name was Yael," She could hear his feet distancing themselves from hers, "She was my first love."

"Oh," Love, he felt that, "Where is she now?" His footsteps stopped.

"She died." Rey felt her feet move towards him, letting his force bring her towards him. Then she did the unimaginable, she let her arms close around his body. And in that moment, the silence was not deadly or angry, but intimate. She then felt Kylo turn towards her and wrap his arms around her, letting all feelings free. He knew that she brought out the lightness in him, just like Yael, and he hated it.

"I am so sorry," She felt his heartbeat against her head at a slower rate, "Can I ask one more thing?" His grasp around her quickly left, realizing the fault in his actions. Rey pushed the hint of disappointment into her feet.

"What?"

"Why was she there?" A sigh escaped Kylo's mouth.

"Because in all darkness, there will always be some sense of light. If you are all darkness, there is no sanity, and we all need some source of sanity."


	4. Chapter 4

"Please, I'll do anything," The man cried out, "just do not hurt my family." Then the sounds of machines of torture followed by horrid screams filled Rey's ears. It has been four days since she has seen Kylo Ren. Four days since she left her room. Four days since she got the freedom of leaving a space that was more than fifteen feet by fifteen feet. But it had been four days of unbearable sounds of suffering that caused her the most mental pain.

The closeness of the room was driving her towards insanity. Now, after ninety six hours without any form of human contact, she began to make stories for the victims. Not only were they given a story, but a face that matched their screams. Sometimes the story would be so magnificent that she would feel a connection form with the borderline corpse. This was rare. At least she hoped that their deaths would not affect her to a lengthy extent.

Two days ago, she heard a woman, crying out in pain. Rey heard the usual speech, "don't hurt my family" followed by an "I'll tell you anything you need to know" and then the inevitable death. But this woman was different. Her cries were not of fear, but something she could not describe. They were cries of bravery. She walked headfirst into the base, knowing full well what lay before her. She was that, brave, something many of these victims were not.

Rey let this woman's resilience flow throughout her as she withstood the death of another.

The deed had passed.

As Rey knew the man's pain had ended, she heard a buzz from above.

"Starkiller Base to Hades Vessel do you copy?" She perked up.

"The man is dead, his body will be disposed of in twenty minutes, so there is no chance of seeing him again." A form of outside communication. It existed. There was still hope.

Rey rolled over in her bed as a plan began to form in her mind and her possible escape did not seem as intangible as before.

On the other side of the ship, Kylo Ren lay restless on his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering.

 _What is she…._

He had never met anyone this strong before. Never before had he met someone that nearly matched his power, the ability to let the force enrapture their soul. Her power was so intense that he felt himself go weak in her presence.

Weak. Like a damn coward.

He stood up in anger and let the feeling pulse freely through his body as his teeth grit together. He took the nearest thing he could wrap his hands around, a glass, and tossed it roughly against the wall, letting the shards cover the ground. Kylo Ren stared at his mess, feeling soothed after letting his anger be moved into an action. He sat down on his bed, digging his fingers into his scalp while his mind attacked him with thoughts he did not need.

Her strength in the force.

Her natural lightness.

Her ability to accept his past.

Her cleverness in dire situations.

Her.

A scream radiated throughout the room as he smashed yet another object, this time a lamp. Kylo strode quickly into the bathroom and splashed water on his face, and stared at himself. Who was he anymore? If there was any form of weakness in him, what would Snoke do? He watched his eyes turn from anger to terror at the idea of Snoke and the possible punishment he could receive from affection. He shook his head. No. This is not affection, only lust. It had been years since Kylo had been with a beautiful woman, and he knew love was no longer an option. It will never be an option again.

Kylo Ren looked at the clock on the wall above the mirror and it read 2:35 am. He let his eyes close and let her presence overcome him. She was awake. He opened his eyes and gazed back at his reflection, knowing full well his responsibility towards her.

"If you can not kill the beast, tame it."

An aggressive knock pounded on Rey's door, she knew who it was. She got off her bed and let him in, feeling uneasiness in his aura.

"Good, you're awake." He always seemed to get to the point.

"Good morning to you too," She sat back down on her bed, "For all you know I could have been asleep or falling asleep."

"But you weren't," He looked into her eyes, "You're too distressed to." Rey averted her gaze.

"I could say the same for you," She read him against his will.

"Never do that." His voice was not threatening, but rather anxious, like a child not wanting his favorite toy to be touched.

"Never do what?" She knew what she did.

"Go into my mind," She looked back into his eyes. "The darkness you have not even thought of uncovering in my mind would drive a priest insane, do you really want that?" Rey was surprised at this reaction. Though the words were harsh, his tone was soft and warning, as if letting the truth through would cause more pain.

Kylo knew his words radiated within her because she did not retort and there was silence. Intimate silence. He shook off the silence.

"Now we must practice, come." He ushered her in his direction and she followed. The silence of the walk made their footsteps sound louder than anything Rey had ever heard, they were, in her mind, the loudest things in the universe.

"Yael, how did you meet her?" Rey always hated silence.

"I saved her."

"How?" Kylo Ren looked back at her, letting their steps stop. His eyes flicked from arrogance to pain back to arrogance in seconds.

"Some things will be told in time, and right now is not the time." And with that, the silence continued. Then they reached a familiar door. "I'm guessing you remember this room?"

"How could I forget?" Her excitement of the room excited him. They both entered and again, it was dark. She could hear his breathing and let it calm her so their breaths were equally paced.

"This exercise is different from the last," Rey was intrigued, "Rather than going into the mind of a sith, you will spar a Sith." This shocked her.

"What?" Why would he have to spar her? Then an idea hit her, "You just want to hit me because I asked about Yael."

"No." His tone overturned her idea, "I want you to feel the emotion put into sparring since many will come into your mind, but some are less helpful than others." Rey let relief spread throughout her mind as she got ready to fight.

"But first," Now what? "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"So all you're fighting is the emotion, and not me." And with that their eyes closed and she let her hand fly forward and touch his open palm. In this touch, a familiar spark radiated from their hands. She then felt a hand going for her abdomen, she blocked it as she grabbed his hand and let herself bring it behind his back. Her breath tickled his neck before he flipped her onto a hard surface. She was down for a minute and Kylo sensed this.

"Are you ok?" Eyes closed, she responded.

"I think so." She then stood up, feeling his presence in front of her. She punched for his solar plexus, but he felt her intentions and blocked the punch.

Spark.

He aimed at her shoulder, she blocked.

Spark.

She let her hand fly back towards his abdomen, he blocked.

Spark.

Her leg flew up for a kick, and he caught it and flipped her over on to the floor, letting his body come down with hers. She felt his presence on top of her, and she felt comfortable, much more than she had felt at any other time on this ship. No one attacked as their breath danced together. She was calm and she knew he was too. It was an uncommon form of calm, especially from the likes of Kylo Ren.

She opened her eyes.

His eyes were already opened.

He stared at her and she stared back, taking in his painful handsomeness that glowered from his hurting eyes. And for one moment, they were more similar than Rey would like to admit. She had never felt this intimate with a man, and she enjoyed it. Until he pulled his body off of hers.

"You should be getting back to sleep." She helped her up. "You have a long day ahead of you."

"Yes." She didn't know what to do, so she stared at his outline in the darkness. She could sense he was doing the same. "I'll go now." Rey began to back towards the door.

"Rey," She turned back, "I saved her from her father."

Rey nodded, knowing what he meant before leaving the room.

She heard the spark in his voice.


End file.
